¡Cuánto hemos crecido! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto!
by Wolf's Times
Summary: Luego de unos minutos Minato suspiró -¿Qué sucede Minato?- preguntó Kushina mirando a su esposo -Es que… Naruto me ha hecho recordar mi primer día de clases en la academia-


-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto!- dijeron al unísono ambos padres del niño rubio cumpleañero

El niño que acababa de cumplir los 8 años de edad estaba listo para marcharse a su primer día de clases en la Academia de Konoha

-¡Yeheeei!, ¡me voy a la Academia dattebayo!- gritó Naruto antes de salir corriendo por la puerta de su casa realmente entusiasmado

Sus padres, Minato y Kushina, miraban la silueta de su hijo desvanecerse con ojos de orgullo y nostalgia hasta que se perdió de la vista de ellos

Luego de unos minutos Minato suspiró

-¿Qué sucede Minato?- preguntó Kushina mirando a su esposo

-Es que… Naruto me ha hecho recordar mi primer día de clases en la academia- dijo Minato con un tono nostálgico y tierno

-Jejejeje-rió Kushina, a lo que Minato se sonrojó levente

-Como olvidar a ese chico tímido que fuiste y que sigues siendo- habló Kushina refiriéndose indirectamente al sonrojo de su marido

-Si…- dijo Minato sonriendo de la forma encantadora que sólo él podía emitir mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su nuca

Flashback

Se podía ver a un chico de 8 años aproximadamente caminando hacia la famosa Academia Ninja de Konoha

Cuando llegó a su destino…

-¡Woow!, por fin me convertiré en un verdadero ninja- dijo el niño con un leve brillo en los ojos

De pronto alguien que lo había estado observando desde que piso tierra ajena se acercó a él, y no precisamente con muy buenas intenciones…

-¡Oye tú!-grito una chica pelirroja

Minato volteó a verla y al oír la palabras de la niña de su misma edad se señaló a sí mismo para cerciorarse si le estaba hablando a él

-¡Si tú, el chico afeminado de por allá! ¡Mueve tu trasero de allí, interrumpes el camino 'ttebane!- dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño levemente

A Minato le salió una gotita al estilo anime en su cabeza; luego se eso comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

-¡Hey! ¿De qué rayos te estás riendo, tonto?

-Es que eres muy graciosa- dijo parando de reír y secándose la lagrimitas que habían brotado inconscientemente

-¿Eh?- emitió Kushina mientras un montón de signos de interrogación aparecían sobre la cabeza de la niña

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso que te haya dicho eso?- pregunto curiosa pero desafiantemente Kushina

-Pues verás, nunca he conocido chicas como tú, me pareces muy divertida al expresar tus pensamientos de esa forma tan liberal- explicó con una sonrisa Minato

-Tonterías- dijo Kushina por lo bajo con sus cara de punto rayita punto y con un leve sonrojo

-¡Bien, todos los estudiantes, entren a la Academia de una vez, por favor!- se escuchó decir a un sensei

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a ingresar a la academia

Cuando llegó la salida Minato comenzó a buscar a cierta chica pelirroja con la mirada

-¡Hey!- escuchó por detrás

-No me dijiste tu nombre- dijo Kushina con una mirada de dímelo de una buena vez

-Soy un Minato Namikaze, un gusto ¿y tú?- dijo como siempre sonriente

-Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki- dijo ella mirando hacia un lado

De pronto…

-¡Miren todas! ¡Allí está Minato Namikaze, el chico más lindo de la clase! ¡KYAAAH!- Gritaron un GRAN grupo de chicas

-Chico bonito, será mejor que corras o estarás en un graaan lío- dijo Kushina rodando los ojos como si supiera lo que iba a suceder

A Minato comenzó a sudar frío y no sabía por qué

-¿A qué te refie…- pero no puedo terminar de hablar

-¡A ÉL!- gritaron las del club de fans

Minato al sentir un mal agüero comenzó a correr por su vida

-¡Oh no! ¿Y ahora qué hago?- pensó Minato mientras corría

De pronto vio que una mano colgaba de una rama de árbol, a lo que él por instinto la cogió; sintió como lo subían al árbol rápidamente, y también pudo ver como el grupo de chicas locas seguían buscándolo

-¡Hey! Vayamos por la derecha debe de estar por algún lado- dijo una ellas mientras corrían pasando por debajo del árbol de donde se encontraba Minato sentado en la rama

Estaba tan concentrado en salvar su vida que no se había tomado el tiempo de ver quién fue salvador o mejor dicho… salvadora

Cuando volteó a ver quién era…

-Ku-Kushina, muchas gracias por salvarme- dijo un poco apenado

-Si no hay de que agradecer, sólo deja de comportarte como nenita- dijo Kushina con un aire de aburrimiento

-En realidad no sabía qué hacer- volvió a hablar el chico

-hahahahaha, sí hubieras visto tu cara de pollo asustado, hahahaha- comenzóa reír la pelirroja

-hahahaha- rió también Minato contagiándose de la risa de su compañera

El sol los alumbro de un color rojizo

-¡Kushina, mira!- dijo el rubio señalando el atardecer, ya que ellos seguían entados en la rama del árbol salvador

-¡Qué….hermoso!-dijo la nombrada totalmente maravillada

-Bueno después de esto, somos… ¿Amigos?- preguntó el Namikaze levantando al mano

Luego de que Kushina pensara unos segundos

-Amigos…-dijo ella estrechando su mano

-Claro, si te convierte en mi conejillo de indias- hablo nuevamente Kushina con cierto aire de maldad

-¿Eh?- emitió Minato

-Es broma, broma….pero será divertido, ya tengo a alguien que me apoyará en mis obras maestras- dijo la pelirroja muy sonriente

-Sí, seguro que sí- afirmó el rubio con una gotita en su cabeza

-Pero, te digo una cosa, este ha sido unos de los día más divertidos de mi vida y tú una de las persona más lindas- dijo Minato mirando a Kushina

-¡Baka! ¡Qué cosas dices 'ttebane!- grito avergonzada Kushina, a lo que Minato sonrió

-Vamos te invito a mi casa a comer, hoy prepararán Ramen- dijo Minato

-¡Yaaaaaaa!¡ Vamos rápido! ¿Qué esperamos? ¡El ramen me esperaaaa 'ttebane!- grito Mientra corría a toda velocidad cogiendo de la mano a un mareado Minato…

Fin del Flashback

-¿Lo recuerdas, Kushina?- preguntó Minato

-Claro, como olvidar aquellos momentos, antes éramos mejores amigos, y míranos ahora, tenemos un gran hijo…- dijo mientras ella sonreía a su estilo

Cuando el timbre sonó

-creo que hemos estado soñando por mucho tiempo, ese debe de ser Naruto- opinó Kushina

-Yo abro- dijo el rubio

Cuando Minato abrió la puerta, recibió a su hijo con un abrazo y lo cargó

-Naruto, ¿qué tal tu primer día de clases?- preguntó el padre

-¡Espléndido!- gritó Naruto

Minato lo bajo de sus brazos

-¡Hey chicos, a comer!-grito Naruto

A lo de una multitud de chicos de la edad de Naruto entraron corriendo a la casa del pequeño cumpleañero

Minato y Kushina se miraron con una gotita de nerviosismo rodar por sus cabezas

-Papá, Mamá ¿está mal que haya traído a mis amigos de la Academia a celebrar conmigo?-preguntó el pequeñín

Kushina miró a su hijo con ternura

-Por supuesto que no, hijo, mientras tu este feliz, nosotros también- dijo ella

Los demás niños al oír esto gritaron de emoción

-¡Vamos a jugar! – grito Naruto a sus amigos mientras corría hacia ellos alejándose de sus padres

-Que feliz se ve ¿verdad?- dijo Kushina

-Si… nos espera un día arduo- dijo Minato con su almita saliéndose de su boca

-Lo sé- dijo ella suspirando

-Pero la felicidad de nuestro hijo es más importante y lo mejor es que estamos juntos, en familia; y bueno, con unos pequeñines más- dijo el rubio, a lo que su esposa río

-¡Kushina, mira!- dijo el Namikaze dijo señalando el Sol

-Qué hermoso atardecer- dijo suspirando Kushina

-Como en los viejos tiempos- dijo el padre

-Si…- dijo la Uzumaki recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su rubio esposo

Espero que les haya gustado este Fanfic Minakushi, y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo


End file.
